


All my life

by 6jus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6jus/pseuds/6jus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гарри день рождения. Луи не знает что подарить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my life

— Элеонор? Привет! Да, я знаю, что ты была моей бородой и всё такое… 

Луи звонит Элеонор, потому что ему больше не к кому обратиться. Друзей противоположного пола у него больше нет. Лиам сказал, что подарил бы ребенка из детдома. Конечно. Это же Лиам. Он идиот. Найл ответил, что подарил бы гольф-клуб. Но задуматься, зачем Гарри гольф-клуб? Он играть то в него не умеет, хоть и делает вид, что может. С Зейном они не в ладах, поэтому осталась только Элеонор. Да, он мог бы спросить у мамы, но на прошлое день рождения Гарри, когда Луи звонил ей, она сказала, что требует внуков. Остальное её не волнует.

— Луи, ты идиот? Что тебе надо? — резко отвечает Эль.

— Мне нужен твой совет. Вот, если бы у тебя была девушка, что бы ты ей подарила, если бы ты была парнем? — Луи говорит быстро, по привычке начинает кусать ногти.

— Эм, — в трубке послышался шорох, — Если бы я была парнем, я бы тоже не знала, что подарить своей девушке. Но если быть на месте девушки, я бы хотела кольцо. Обручальное.

— Ты рассуждаешь, как идиотка. Зачем Гарри кольцо? Он же не женат. И он не замужем. — Томлинсон садится на диван.

— Луи, не тупи! Сделай Гарри предложение! — прикрикнула Эль, раздраженная тупостью Луи.

Стоп, что она сказала? Предложение? Луи делает предложение Гарри? Да, давно все знают, что однополые браки разрешены, но ведь это такой серьёзный шаг. Не только для Луи, но может быть и для Стайлса. Как он отреагирует на это? Скажет ли он «да», или же скажет «нет»? Парень задумался. Вообще, почему он рассуждает если еще не собрался делать предложение?

— Ты что… Ты думаешь, что говоришь? — Луи нервно заерзал на диване от такой мысли. Да, он любит Гарри уже на протяжении пяти лет. Просто странная свадьба… Это другое.

— Не будь идиотом. Он любит тебя, а ты любишь его. Вы вместе уже шесть лет.

— Пять, — исправил её Луи.

— Пять. Не важно. Ты же уверен, что хочешь прожить с ним всю свою оставшуюся жизнь?

А уверен ли? Они встретились пять лет назад в туалете. Влюбились друг в друга на Х-Факторе. Сначала, Луи казалось это детской влюбленностью, но когда они стали уже популярной группой, всегда и везде были вместе, Томлинсон точно знал, что не сможет без кудрявого. Пусть они и ссорились на долгие месяца, говорили друг другу плохие слова, не хотели видеться, ведь так бывает в каждой истории любви, да?

Луи просыпается рядом с Гарри, засыпает рядом с ним. Готовит завтрак, обед, ужин. Они делают ремонт в своем доме. Они ругаются, мирятся. Целуются, обнимаются. Занимаются любовью.

Можно представить на месте Гарри другого человека. Представить, как какая-то девушка обнимает Луи за просмотром фильма. Нет. На его коленях должна лежать только кудрявая макушка.

— Уверен. — твердо отвечает Томлинсон.

— Ну, так в чем проблема? — мягко сказала Эль, — Ладно, я всего лишь посоветовала, решай сам. Мне пора идти. 

— Хорошо, — и перед тем, как девушка повесила трубку, парень быстро позвал ее, - Эль?

— Да?

— Придешь на День Рождения?

***

 

И вот, Луи едет в ювелирный магазин. «Просто посмотреть».

Можно не беспокоиться на счет папарацции. На счет менеджмента. Их группа распалась около семи месяцев назад, закончился контракт. Никто и не захотел его продолжать… Лиам занялся своей семьей. Софи, кстати, беременна. Найл играет в гольф и смотрит футбол. А Луи и Гарри, наконец, сделали каминг-аут. Не было никакого представления. Они просто вышли в свет держась за руки. Люди всё поняли. Все давно это понимали, еще с самого начала, особенно их фанаты.

Луи просто так смотрит обручальные кольца. «Просто так» покупает два кольца. «Просто так» едет домой. «Просто так» звонит маме и спрашивает, как лучше всего сделать предложение.

***

 

Томмо и подумать не мог, что будет столько народу. Гарри решил арендовать ресторан и устроить там вечеринку. Сказал, что пригласит только друзей. Вот уж Луи не знал, что Надин — его подруга. Гости всё приходили и приходили. Зал наполнялся. Лиам стоял с Найлом возле бара и что-то рассказывал ему. Гарри принимал поздравления. А Луи стоял где-то в уголочке и теребил коробочку с кольцом у себя в кармане. Почему никто не предупредил его, что будет так страшно?

Летая в своих мыслях, он не услышал, как к нему подошел Гарри. Томлинсон тут же вытащил руку из кармана.

— Ты чего тут стоишь? — кудрявый подошел к нему и обнял за талию, уткнувшись в шею. Луи тут же обнял его в ответ.

— Не знаю, просто вы такие все занятые. — немного укоризненно сказал Луи.

Гарри не успел ответить, как к ним подошел Найл.

— Луи, там Зейн. — блондин указал за свою спину в сторону гостей.

Все знали, что между Луи и Зейном есть некое недопонимание, после того, как Зейн покинул группу. Луи просто держал обиду на Малика за то, что тот перестал поддерживать отношения с ним, ведь они были лучшими друзьями. Остальные парни не обращали внимания, но не Луи. Луи высказал все. А Зейн не остался в стороне и тоже в свою очередь, начал отвечать Томлинсону. С того момента они так и не виделись больше года. А вот теперь Зейн здесь. Да и кто пригласил его вообще? Луи перевел взгляд на Гарри и все стало понятно. Кудрявый смотрел в пол.

Луи идет прямо в сторону Зейна. И нужно отметить, что он не плохо нарядился.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Томмо стоял возле Малика, сложив руки на груди. Зейн перестал разговаривать со Стэном и повернулся к Луи с улыбкой. Но вот на лице последнего было непроницаемое выражение.

— Привет, — ему не ответили и он продолжил, - Луи, я знаю, что ты на меня зол. Я тоже был хорош и злился, но… — Зейн сделал глубокий вдох. Все сейчас смотрели на этих двоих. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал на меня обижаться. Тогда, я сделал правильный выбор. Ты обвинял меня, что я всё это время лгал тебе. Нет, Луи. Ты представить не можешь, как я дорожил нашей дружбой. Мне было очень хреново без тебя. Да, звучит слишком ванильно, но это так. Я никогда не стал бы тебя заменять каким-то другим лучшим другом, потому что ты всегда был им, — Зейн не договорил дальше, как из толпы послышался голос.

— А я? — это был Найл. Зейн улыбнулся, еще раз сделал глубокий вдох. — Прости меня, Луи.

Тишина. Все гости молчали. Ждали, что скажет Луи. Но это было слишком. На голубые глаза Луи наворачивались слёзы.

— Иди сюда, бро! — Луи подошел к Зейну и притянул его в крепкие объятья.

Эти двое сейчас, словно маленькие дети, плакались друг другу и говорили, как сильно скучали.

***

 

Настало время поздравлений. Каждый гость мог подняться на маленькую сцену с микрофоном и поздравить именинника. Сначала был Ник Гримшоу со своими поздравлениями, которые бесили Луи. Парня бесили все друзья Гарри. Потом Джемма, она рассказывала, какой Гарри был идиот в детстве. Говорила, как он повзрослел, чего добился, как она им гордится. Были и еще поздравления от разных людей, но Томлинсон их уже не слушал. Он повторял у себя в голове речь, которую должен был сказать. Которую он учил больше двух дней.

Лиам спустился со сцены и спросил:

— Ну что, кто следующий?

— Я! — громко и четко выкрикнул Томмо и пошел к сцене. Все затихли.

Парень встал к микрофону и, конечно же, все стали смеяться, ведь микрофон был выше его. Луи отрегулировал микрофон. Из его головы будто вылетели все слова, когда он осознал, что находится на сцене, и что он собирается делать. Луи посмотрел на Гарри, который стоял рядом с Эдом Шираном и ждал. Недалеко от Гарри Луи заметил Элеонор, которая показала ему большой палец. И Луи начал свою речь… Только совсем не ту, что так усердно готовил к этому дню.

— Я хотел бы… Хотел бы поздравить Гарри. Своего Гарри. Сегодня у него день рождения, если вы не знали… — и весь зал наполнился смехом. Только Луи было не смешно. Его колени дрожали, — Когда я пришел на Х-фактор, я не думал о том, что может произойти. Я думал, что я спою, не возьмут, пойду домой. Буду продолжать учиться в школе, поступлю в колледж найду девушку, она родит мне детей и мы будем жить вместе. Я даже и представить себе не мог, что встречу тебя, Гарри. Ты просто разукрасил мою жизнь. Своими ямочками, своими кудрями. Красивыми, зелеными глазами. Я даже не думал, что влюблюсь в парня. Ведь, как говорят все, это неправильно. Но правила нужны для того, чтобы нарушать их, так? Все эти пять лет я влюблялся в тебя. И влюбляюсь до сих пор. Господи, я не знаю, что говорить. Все мысли просто спутаны. Я не знал, что подарить тебе, поэтому у всех спрашивал совета. И один человек направил меня… Не знаю куда, но… Боже, ну, что я несу… — Луи заметно нервничал, что было не в привычку. Он никогда не был таким. Гости молчали в ожидании. — Гарри, мне кажется, что я просто напросто больше не смогу без тебя. Никогда. Я хочу жить с тобой всю свою жизнь. Хочу детишек. Хочу дом возле моря. И хочу на следующее день рождение не называть тебя своим парнем, а мужем. Ты выйдешь за меня?

После этих волнующих слов Луи достает из кармана коробочку и встает на одно колено. Из-за слез он почти ничего не видит. Эд подтолкнул застывшего Гарри к сцене. Все ждали. Молча ждали. Гарри медленно поднимается на сцену в неверии. И тихо отвечает: 

— Да.

Все гости ликуют. Девушки вытирают слезы. Луи надевает на Гарри кольцо и целует. Плачет и целует. Вот так должна и закончится эта вечеринка. Все счастливы, все хорошо… Но не тут-то было. Из толпы вдруг слышится тихое «Я рожаю. Господи, я рожаю».

— Что? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Лиам у Софи.

— Я блять рожаю!!! — уже кричит девушка. У Лиама отпадает челюсть.

Эту ночь друзья проведут в больнице. Потом им сообщат, что у счастливой пары сын. Они будут плакать вместе с новоиспеченным отцом. Без сомнения, Лиам будет прекрасным отцом. А через несколько недель они начнут готовиться к свадьбе Гарри и Луи…


End file.
